Childhood promises (Norway x reader) part 1
by rinxlen35
Summary: This is my first hetalia country x reader fanfic so please tell me if its horrible or something so i could do better! :D enjoy then!


**_"Childhood promises"  
([ AN: first fanfiction with Hetalia and also a reader insert so please don't hate me! I just thought of this fanfiction from the game I'm currently addicted called "harvest moon" and I'm using my favorite Nordic, Lukas! :D… ENJOY!])_**

**Your POV**

**"But I don't want go mama!" I whined, I was going to visit my grandpa in the country side for the summer since my parents are going to Sweden for a team building workshop or something. By the way I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N) a 7 year old with (H/L) (H/C) hair and shining (E/C) orbs and a soft sweet heart. **

**Now as I was saying….**

**I'm going to my grandfather's farm for the summer but I just DON'T want to go, since I'm going to have to leave my friends behind! And also since I don't know anybody there, but my parents said it's gonna be one heck of an adventure for me if I went to my grandpa's farm, and I'm also gonna meet some friends sooner or later. But that didn't change anything about the thought of leaving my friends for the whole summer. **

**~time skip brought to you by Mr. Puffin~**

**Your POV**

**As I stared blankly out of the car window I started thinking about what things will be in stored for me in the farm, or even what the other kids would be like, or will the boys there be nice to me... you know what I mean...**

**"(y/n)? Are you okay?" my mom spoke up, I snapped out of my thoughts and as I heard mom ask, I just replied a weak "yes mama..." as I leaned back to my seat, I heard mom sigh "dear I'm really sorry if me and your dad have to leave you to your grandpa's farm but there's just no more other option, your aunts have all went to Russia, while your cousins and other grandparents have went to China, Japan and of course England..." I just didn't reply I was too lost in thought to even reply a single nod. **

**Everything went on like that as we reached the village where grandpa's farm was, Mom opened the door for me and I hopped off the car and looked around, it was pretty, I took a deep breath in and let it out even the air smells fantastic than the air in the city which was filled with nothing but pollution! Mom giggled at my action and took hold of my hand and started to walk inside the village, I saw a couple of kids there, one of the kids there had long, pink flowing hair and a pair of pink eyes to match, she looked kind and sweet and also looked like she was just the same age as me, and then there's this other girl who was playing with her, she had long, orange braided hair, her eyes were baby blue and she was wearing a farmer outfit and also looked like the same age as the girl with pink hair.**

**They both noticed me pass by with my mom, they both dropped the ball they were playing with and ran towards us, "hey there!" the girl with pink girl said, I was right the girl WAS indeed friendly! I smiled and waved at her then noticed my mom stop, she looked over at the girls and had a wide smile cross her face "Oh my gosh! Pupori ?! Ann?! Is that you?!" my mom asked, "Yes it's us! Mrs. (l/n)" the girl with orange hair answered, which I assumed her name was Ann, she looked at mom before facing me, "who is she Mrs. (l/n)?!" she asked and while poking my nose in the process, I giggled at her sudden action she seemed more hyper than the other girl, which name was Pupori I guess, Pupori gave Ann a slight slap on the hand, "you shouldn't do that Ann that's rude!" Pupori said and gave a slight pout "and how could you forget (y/n)? She was our fwiend remember?" **

**Ann tried to think for a moment before gasping slightly, "so your that baby that was with us when we were 2?!" Ann exclaimed, I shrugged, I lost every memory of me being here 5 years ago, "well girls you'll have to come back later I'm taking (y/n) to her grandpa you can chat later I think (y/n) wants to rest..." mom said, the girls nodded and waved goodbye and ran off but not without screaming " SEE YOU TOMORROW!",**

**I just giggled at those girls these seemed really fun and I thought that I just had a new couple of friends, As me and mom went on to grandpa's farm, We passed by a apple tree and as I looked at the wonderful tree, I saw a 7 year old boy which was hiding behind the tree, he was a bit far but I could clearly tell that the boy was blonde and he had Navy blue eyes and had a cute cross clip in his hair**

** I could've sworn that when I turned back to see him again he was red! Probably redder than the apples up on the tree! **

**I just giggled and continued on walking, Finally! my grandpa's farm can be seen on the distance, We hurriedly ran to the small house and knocked on it, Then there he was, My grandpa looking old as ever! He gave a smile before ruffling my hair and kissing me in the forehead "How are you (Hated nickname)?" I pouted I told everyone that I hated that name! "I'm just fine Grandpa but pwease don't call me that!" He chuckled a bit, "You be good now ok (y/n)?" mom said and gave me a kiss on the forehead "I promise we'll try to make it home as soon as we can ok?" I nodded and felt tears ran down my cheeks, Mom wiped them away and hugged me tightly, then she looked at grandpa and whispered "take care of her dad she's our only treasure…." "oh don't worry sweet cakes she'll be safe with me!" my grandpa said calmly, then my mom finally walked back to her car and left, I felt sad that their not gonna be with me during this summer, **

**~~ few minutes later since the author is a lazy ass! XD ~~**

** I was just sitting on the bed scribbling nothing but lines, I was bored and my grandpa was outside working on his animals and stuff… few more minutes passed then my grandfather finally came in, he went over to the bed I was sitting on then he knelt down so he could be in my height "would you like to see a meadow (y/n)?" my grandpa asked, "meadow?" I asked back, since I was born and grew in the city I never knew what a meadow was or what it looked like. Grandpa held my hand and smiled "yes a meadow (y/n), c'mon we can unpack your things later ok?" I nodded and then we went on to the so called "meadow' which was in the mountain near his farm. Now I felt happier thanks to Grandpa!**

**~time skip~**

**It wasn't far but it took a while and we finally reached the meadow and it was AMAZING! The flowers grew everywhere on that spot stretching to a never ending distance, I laughed playfully and ran towards the patch of flowers and started looking at each one, sinking in to each of nature's beauty, "(y/n) I'm just gonna go back to the farm I'm still busy I'm just gonna let you stay here but don't go anywhere else I'll be back soon ok?" I heard my grandpa say, I turned to face him and gave him a playful nod, he gestured a smile and walked off back to the farm.**

**So now I was left alone in the patch of flowers, I sat down and decided to make a flower crown that once I saw in TV. Then while my hands were busy my lips started humming out a tune that filled the summer breeze, now I felt comfortable, so comfortable… but I just can't help but feel that someone is staring to me from a distance…**

**~Lukas POV~**

**There she is again, that girl I saw passed by the apple tree earlier the girl who I suppose was the same age as me, she had (h/l) (h/c) hair that looked like silk and would dance along to the rhythm of the breeze, and the one who possessed the bright beautiful (e/c) orbs which can quickly put the stars and sun to shame! There's something about that girl that seemed weird, because every time I saw her my cheeks would turn red and feel warm and my heart would beat 3x faster than its normal speed. And I don't even know her! **

**I saw her grandpa leave and thought this was opportunity to finally talk to her! I made my way to her trying to be quiet as possible, as I neared her I heard her hum a melody, that melody filled the once quiet atmosphere, I paused on my tracks and listened to her beautiful melody, Then while I was listening she stopped and turned around like she already felt me right there! I tensed up a bit not knowing what to do, I was thinking that she would be angry at me for staring at her like a weirdo but no… instead she stood up and reached out her hand "Hi there I'm (y/n), and you are?" she asked, her voice was so melodic sweet and caring, "I'm L-Lukas.." I managed to choke out I grabbed her hand and shook it, her hand was smooth and soft. I let go and hid my hands behind my back and looked at my feet to hide the blush creeping up my face, but I guess I failed on hiding it, well… since she manage to notice**

**"Hey are you alright Lukas? Your face is turning red" she asked, ****_'Oh no…' _****I thought, I quickly raised my head and gave her a soft smile which I never usually do around anybody. She returned the favor and smiled back to me, I could feel my cheeks burn like an inferno! She then sat back down and looked up at me with her shining (e/c) eyes, and was patting the side next to her, I took that as a signal and sat beside her my face turning back to its stoic state, She then started to work on something, I looked at it and saw that it was a flower crown, the one that my beloved mom used to make when I was 4, From the looks of it she was really trying to make it, I kinda giggled at her cute serious face. **

**She then paused, and looked at me "what?" she asked, "you're doing it wrong…" I replied trying to keep my stoic composure, she pouted and punched me playfully in my arm "then how do you do it then?~", as she finished her sentence I quickly sat in front of her and grabbed her hands and controlled them like a puppet master and its puppet, this was how I learned making flower crowns, since my mother would let me try and I would understand it more, while I kept doing my movement I can't help but blush and (y/n) just sat there smiling and giggling, which was pretty cute!**

**~Few minutes later again brought to you by soviet Russia~  
russia: become one with mother russia!  
me:….. =-=**

**Your POV**

**"YEHEY IT'S DONE!" I exclaimed, the crown was finally done I gave Lukas a big friendly hug as a thank you, He seemed to tense up a bit at my grip but I didn't mind, We sat back to the flowers and placed the crown beside me, Lukas wasn't really bad when I knew more and more about him as the passing time flowed like an hourglass, every second felt like heaven with him, he understands everything I say! **

**But eventually Evening came, and I noticed that grandpa hasn't arrived yet, so me and Lukas just laid under the stars as we waited, then there was an awkward silence which broke the closed gap of our conversation,… "hey (y/n)?" I heard Lukas say, I tilted my head to the side and saw him looking directly at the stars the moonlight shining at his skin and his navy blue orbs, "what is it Norgie?~" I said playfully, I called him "Norgie" because I learned that he came from the lands of Norway, and that name just popped out of my head somewhere… and he really thinks the name is annoying but I just think its adorable!**

"(y/n) I told you not to call me that! And… what was that song you were humming a few hours ago?" "oh that? Actually it's just something my mom hummed to me every night to make me fall asleep…"

"your…. Mother?" Lukas replied, he seemed to had a sad tone to go along with it

"Yeah… why? Is something wrong?" I asked a bit worried about him

"oh no its nothing really…" I pouted since he won't tell me! I quickly sat up and grabbed his hand, and looked at him directly at his eyes "pwease I'll probably understand.." I asked beggingly "fine…" he replied and sighed in defeat, "i-its because its kinda reminds me of my mom…" "your mom?" Lukas nodded, still had that cute stoic expression of his, and his eyes looking at the stars… "what happened to her? Where is she?" I asked a bit curious, "Sh-she died… in war…She left me… and brought my brothers also…" those were the only words that I needed to hear to know what was wrong with him, He was alone…. He was miserable… but most of all He was sad… 

**I stood up and looked up at the stars and the moon, Lukas doing the same, while he was looking up I looked at his hand and did what I saw on those romance movies thingy, I held it, He looked at me with the cutest flustered face I could see! "I pwomise I won't leave you…" I said to him, he faced my direction and I just smiled like there was no tomorrow, every word that I said is true, I know were only 7 but I could clearly say that I wouldn't have a heart if I leave him, but I'm pretty sure someday we both have to part ways.**

**There was that silence again, nothing can be heard but the breeze and the crickets in a distant, "you promise?" he replied finally cutting off that goddamn silence! I just answered his question with a nod, and the next thing was quite unexpected, He hugged me! I stood there shocked and when reality finally slapped back in my systems I just did what I can do, I hugged him back**

**"I'm really happy that I met up with you (y/n).." "I happy too.." as we stood there still each other's arms we heard a familiar voice call out to me, "(y/n)?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" yep definitely familiar, it was grandpa, **

**Lukas and I pulled away with red tinted cheeks not noticing how long we hugged, I heard my grandpa's feet walking near us, "I-I have to go (y/n)" Lukas said to me, he was kinda in hurry and left without saying anything else, "there you are I thought you ran off or something!" I turned around and saw grandpa he was looking for me by the looks of it, "c'mon lets go…" he grabbed my hand and started walking home we passed by the apple tree again and the I saw him there, it wasn't that dark so I could see him pointing at the direction of the meadow, I already knew what he was trying to say and gave him a nod, I'm so excited for tomorrow, and I'll try to keep my promise….I'll try….**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN: well what do you think? Please comment suggestions so I would know what I need to do to improve it! =3=**


End file.
